


Eternal Bliss

by rhi_b99_toit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhi_b99_toit/pseuds/rhi_b99_toit
Summary: John moves back into Baker Street after Mary death/divorce. Rosie is there too. Embark on a emotional journey with Sherlock and John.





	Eternal Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softpsychos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpsychos/gifts).



The Eternal Bliss / Johnlock Fluff 

It had been months since Mary had passed and Euros had reigned hell on the Baker Street Boys. John had moved back into Baker Street with Rosie. He had never seen Sherlock look happier when he stood in the lounge room proclaiming he was moving back in. 

John and Rosie took the room John had occupied 5 and a half years earlier. He returned to his job at Barts and was very happy when he got to work alongside his longtime friend Molly Hooper. 

He was beyond ecstatic to be working cases with Sherlock again, but at times it reminded him of the cases they all did with Mary. Sometimes they took Rosie out with them on cases. Other times (on most cases) Mrs. Hudson would meet them in the foyer with her arms outstretched ready to take a sleeping, crying or giggling Rosie from Sherlock or John. 

Sherlock had become the doting godfather. He carried Rosie everywhere, attended to her when she cried, fed her, washed her (although he looked frightful at first) and rocked her off to sleep. 

He filled the gap left by Mary easier and slightly quicker than John had thought ever possible that John couldnt help but smile at Sherlock everytime he had Rosie in his arms. Things went back to normal very quickly for the dynamic duo and John fell asleep every night with a smile on his face.

====================================

♡Sherlock♡

"Ah yes Greg ... a double homicide thankyou very much". John had just ended the call as i had woken up. I lifted my head off of the pillow trying to listen to Johns movements but i couldnt hear any distinguishing noises. I placed my head back onto the pillow and stare up at the ceiling. I drift off after a whilr and am awakened by the clanging of a cup and saucer. I slowly open my eyes to see John sit down on the edge of the bed. 

Rolling over i look up at John from under my unruly curls. I smile at him and he gives me one of his small lopsided smiles. He sighs deeply, places the cup and saucer on ny bedside table and flops back onto my bed. Crossing his fingers across hia stomach, he stares up at the ceiling as if to ponder the meaning of life. 

"Lestrade phoned earlier saying he had a double homicide. Apparently whats puzzling Greg and his team is that they were killed bh what appears to be a hand held apple corer". he looks over at me and looks generslly concerned about this case. 

"Im sorry ... Greg who?!" I watch as John rolls his eyes, a piece of his blond bangs falling into his as he does. 

"Greg Lestrade. Seriously Sherlock ... Why do you deem it necessary to delete that snall piece of information?!"

"Maybe its not important." I say as i brush his bangs out if his eyes. My hand rests on his shoulder and as John looks down at my hand i see a faint pink paint his cheeks.

Leaning across the bed I smile at John and watch as he visibly gulps. My smile turns into a grin as i lean past his cheek and whisper in his ear. Pulling back i count to three and Rosie starts crying. 

Laughing i watch John huff as he leaves to go and take care of Rosie. I knew he wouldn't believe me when i said Rosie was going to cry soon. 

"Thanks for the tea John" i yell as i grab my towel and heade into the bathroom. Stepping under the steaming water only one thing is running around through my brain.

If only he knew.

################################

♤John♤

Its been three days since i took Sherlock that cup of tea. Sighing i walk over to the cot and lay Rosie down covering her with her blankets. Looking at my alarm clock i see that its 2:30 am. Be buggered if im going to get any sleep now. Grabbing my towel i trudge downstairs. 

The warm water hits my shoulders and i groan at the pleasurable feeling. Standing in the shower i process all of the events that took place that morning for the thousandth time. 

After i left the room i heard Sherlock thank me for the cup of tea. It brought warmth to ny cheeks more than i wouldve liked to admit. 

The violin snaps me out of my reverie. Sherlock? Awake? At three in the morning? I know he isnt thinking about the case because we had only solved it four hours ago! It was the husbands sister. Turns out she bottles apples for a living instead of working at a bank as she had said in her original statement. 

Climbingout of the shower i redress in my pyjamas and clamberout into the living room.

====================================

♡Sherlock♡

I finish the piece and turn around. Sitting in my chair i sigh. I had dreamt of John again. This time instead of Moriarty telling me to disappear he was making John. 

*Dream*

Mycroft: Why dont you tell him John?! He needs to know what Moriarty is doing!

John: No i cant tell him. He's going to know when it happens anyway.

Flash forward to Barts Hospital.

Moriarty: I told you i owed you a fall John. You were just too stupid not to believe me.

John: I couldnt take it any longer. I stepped off of the roof and saw Sherlock watching me as i hit the ground with a splat. 

*End Dream*

I had woken up screaming Johns name but i knew it wasnt real when i heard John calming Rosie over the baby monitor. I had rolled over and pulled the other pillow on top of my head, squeezing my eyes shut, trying but failing to get the scene out of my head. 

When John had showed up months ago stating that he was moving back to BakerStreet I was ecstatic. The feelings I had pushed aside when John married Mary fought there way back in. They only got stronger and the thought of John being mine again, even if it was indirectly, was fascinating. 

I didnt know i had company until a warm foot pressed against my cold ones. My gead snapped up and i saw John sitting across from me. I smiled at him and we both drifted off into comfortable silence. 

After about 20 minutes i stood up and made my way into the kitchen. I turned the kettle on and went to go back to my room when I felt a hand on my elbow. 

Stopping i lowered my head and closed my eyes, revelling at the way his skin felt against mine. I went to continue down the hall when John spun me around by the elbow and grabbed ahold of my shirt in his fists. 

"Why must you make everything so goddamned difficult?" he whispered. 

I looked back into his eyes not saying a word before i was pulled down by my shirt. My lips met Johns and i closed my eyes. It lasted no longer than a few seconds before he stepped back.

♤John♤

Oh no I made such a mistake. The look on his face makes me want to run away but before i can Sherlocks lips slam back into mine. Those full pink lips i have been dreaming of for five and a half years finally on mine. Winding my hands around his neck i pull myself into him.

He pulls back and i can see the desire on my face mirrored in his. He pulls me back into his chest and i smile. His chin rests on the top of my head and i beam into him. He pulls back and smiles at me before kissing me again. 

My hands find there way back around his neck and up into his hair. Playing with the wispy bits i smile as he groans into our kiss. I feel his hands latch onto my thighs as he pulls me up off of the floor. Our lips detach and he smiles down at me softly.

“Sleep John?” he asks it as a question and find myself smiling up at him and nodding my head. 

Clinging to him, Sherlock wraps his arms around my waist and takes me back down the hall towards his room. Im already asleep by the time he lays me down on the mattress. 

♡Sherlock♡  
John and i awoke at noon. We were both surprised at how long we had slept. I went and made some tea while John went upstairs to check on Rosie. Humming to myself while i made the tea i thought of what had happened hours before and smiled. 

I heard noise behind me and turned to see that John was at the bottom of the stairs beckoning with his hand ti follow. We rush up the stairs as quietly as we can to see Mrs. Hudson is sitting on the bed with Rosie in her arms. 

Well that explains why we slept so long. Mrs. Hudson winks at us with her all knowing eye and i feel my face start to heat up. John just chuckles and grabs my hand, pulling me down the stairs with him.

We reach the kitchen and just as im about to grab my cup im spun around and kissed senseless. I immediately give in to the kiss. John pulls away for a breath, pressing his forehead against mine.

Why is he the one taking all the first steps? And because of that thought i kiss him back.

♤John♤  
We kiss until we hear steps coming down the stairs. We then break apart and drink our now lukewarm tea.

Mrs. Hudson emerges from the living room, with a fully clothed and awake Rosie. Sherlock and I are sitting in our chairs. Him tuning his violin and me reading the paper. Sherlock almost throws his violin onto his desk and reaches for Rosie. 

“Im going shopping boys do you need me to pick anything up for you?” i looked over at Mrs Hudson as she spoke. 

“Youre such a gem Mrs Hudson. Some milk and a packet of nappies if you can.” She nodded and smiled at me then left the room. 

I looked over at Sherlock, a bigger smile stretching across my face as i saw him playing with Rosie. 

“is there something on my face John?” ah so he had caught me watching. Snapping out of my staring i shook my head at him. 

“im uh going to get dressed.” I said before getting out of my chair and running up to my room. 

♡Sherlock♡  
I chuckled to myself as i watched John run out of the room. I looked back at Rosie and smiled. Placing her on the playmat on the floor i retreated to my room to dress aswell. Standing in front of my wardrobe i debated over what shirt to wear. Ugh ive never thought about this before. What is John doing to me?!

Finally something clicks and i throw my purple shirt back into my wardrobe and walk over to my bedside table. Pulling open the bottom draw and smile at the familiar black and white gift wrap. Pulling the gold envelope off of the paper, i take out the card and read it again.

Dear Sherlock   
Here is a gift to say thanks for letting me move back into the flat. Dont open it now, open it when the time comes. Trust me ... you'll know when.   
From John  
Smiling i place the card on top of the bedside table. Slowly and neatly i unwrap the gift to find a purple shirt and gold scarf inside. Smiling so hard that it hurts my cheeks, i slide on the purple shirt. Throwing on my coats aswell i place the scarf around my neck.

Ruffling my curls i walk back to the living room. I stop dead in my tracks when i see what John is wearing. Everything looks normal until he turns around and reveals the dark purple sweater with the words “Conductor of Light” written across the front in gold. He seems equally as flustered when he sees what im wearing and i smile. Purposely reaching up i smooth out the ends of my scarf. My fingers brush across some stitching and i look down to reveal the words “Lost without my Blogger”. I laugh because a while ago i bought myself a sweater with exactly the same writing on it when i got John his jumper. 

Snapping out of my thoughts i walk over to John. Snaking my hands around his waist i crash my lips onto his.

Pulling away after Rosie giggles i watch as Johns face slowly turns pink. Chuckling to myself i pick Rosie up and place her on my hip. 

“C'mon my blogger. I think we have an appointment at Scotland Yard.” And with that we exit Baker Street and hailed a cab.

We got out at Scotland Yard and as i waited on the curb for John to pay the cabbie, Rosie started playing with my scarf. Smiling down at her i offer her my finger. Just as she takes it i hear the taxi door shut and an arm slip through mine. 

Walking forward i stop in front of the door and look over at John. Winking at me i gather all of my courage and slip my hand into Johns. I watch his face turn a darker shade of pink and smile to myself. 

With that we enter the building!


End file.
